


Traces

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, Bruce?  You’ve got a little…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "your lipstick stain"

“Bruce, you dog,” said Tony, when he came into the lab. 

It wasn’t the strangest way he’d been greeted since they’d started working together, so Bruce just shrugged and got to work. There was a problem in one of his equations that was still bothering him, so he tuned out the rest of Tony’s ramblings, until the music shut off abruptly.

“Lunch time!” announced Steve. “Attendance is mandatory— don’t argue, Tony. And, um, Bruce? You’ve got a little…”

Bruce swiped at his cheek, and his fingers came away red with lipstick. “Darcy…” he said, blushing, but he couldn’t help grinning. 

THE END


End file.
